


"Gettin' you home" --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec plays the guitar, Beautiful Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus loves it, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Fluff, Sweet Talking, they are madly in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: This ff is based on a song called Gettin' you home by Chris Young and I love this song so much! The more I listened to it the more I envisioned Malec in this song so here it is!! Hope you all enjoy the tooth rotting fluff!!Alec Lightwood~Bane loves country music and finds a song that he loves then sings it to Magnus. Magnus Lightwood~Bane loves it.





	"Gettin' you home" --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song, check it out!! It's such a beautiful song so watch it first then read. so you understand the ff a bit more. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWP7ZtVLPd4&feature=share  
> FLUFF!!

Magnus Lightwood~Bane got back home from visiting clients, to see his husband sitting on the arm of the couch with a beautiful light brown acoustic guitar situated on his lap. Alec Lightwood~Bane was wearing a brown cowboy hat that looked incredibly sexy on him, Alec slowly lifted his head towards Magnus with a wide smirk. 

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus purred at Alec and Alec’s smirk deepened just looking at Magnus then turned to his guitar on his lap.

“Hey baby, ready for date night?” Alec asked looking back up at Magnus, he smiled when Magnus rushed to the bathroom to get ready. 

“~Tuxedo waiters, black tie, White tablecloths and red wine~” Alec began to sing with his skilled hands playing a beautiful rhythm on his guitar while Magnus was taking his clothes of to bathe himself in the bath, listening to his husband's amazing singing voice. 

“~We've been planning, this night, Looking forward to it, for some time~” Alec sang proudly as he walked slowly towards the bathroom door.

“~Now honey I know you love getting dressed up, and you know I love showing you off~” Alec sang with a smirk appearing on his face as he put his back against the door and Magnus blushed as he washed the bubbles off his arms.

“~But watching your golden eyes, dancing in the candlelight glow, all I can think about, is getting you home~” He sang with Magnus blushing uncontrollably and he giggled.

“~Walking through the front door, seeing your black shirt hit the floor~” Alec stopped leaning against the door and sat on the bed, continuing to sing.

“~Uh honey there sure ain't nothing, like you loving me all night long, and all I can think about is gettin you home~” Magnus got out the bath and tied the towel around his waist with his blush permanently on his face.

“~I don't need this menu, no I don't, I already know just what I want~” Magnus smiled brightly as he painted his toe nails, swaying his head to the sweet music. 

“~Did I hear you right, did you tell me, go pay the waiter and lets leave~” Magnus walked over to the wardrobe to select his sequence black shirt and black dress pants with sparkly pointy shoes.

“~Now honey I know by that look in your eyes, and your hand drawing hearts on mine~” sung Alec as tapped on the door just like the music video and Magnus smiled as he put his pants and shoes on.

“~That our night out of the house, ain't gonna last too long, when all you can think about, is getting me home~” Magnus slipped into his shirt slowly for Alexander to watch through the keyhole like the music video.

“~Walking through the front door, seeing your black shirt hit the floor~” Alec sang as he watched Magnus get dressed up, it is honestly the best thing to watch for Alec because Magnus could pull off any outfit and look amazing in them. He can't help but fall in love every time he sees his outfits being put on.

"~Uh honey there sure ain't nothing like you loving me  all night long~” Alec sat on the bed and continued to sing, looking up at the door for it to open.

“~And all I can think about, all I can think about, a ll I can think about, is getting you home.~” Magnus slowly opened the door wide to see his husband finish the song and wore a smile. Alec looked at Magnus and placed his guitar safety on the bed.

“Are you ready for date night, darling?” Magnus asked Alec with a smile as he finished kissing him and Alec nodded. They linked arms and walked out the apartment with huge smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you guys thought of this short fluff!!


End file.
